


罪·赎（BL）

by Roshecrell



Series: 攻控短篇脑洞系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 四年前产物，自家初代车车文学，文笔极渣。





	罪·赎（BL）

**Author's Note:**

> 四年前产物，自家初代车车文学，文笔极渣。

《赎》

文案：  
以因果为本，人生显于未知。  
任何一切所见，都是伊路殿下的化身。  
岁月为刃，时光为凿。  
将谎言刻于史书，让真实被隐藏。  
这是无法救赎的原罪。  
愚蠢之人，将在审判前夜灵魂消散。

一、始  
低调中透着奢华的黑色轿车停下了，黑色西装一丝不苟，灰白的发丝毫无散乱的老人从车内走下，他的手中是一根尺寸恰好的手杖，却绝不会让人觉得衰老。  
老人弯下了腰，是标准的90°，脊梁挺直，细微之处也找不到一丝差误：“少爷，请您上车。”  
老人的面前，是一个长相精致略有些阴柔相的青年，他笑得无奈：“不能不去吗，雷管家？”  
“抱歉少爷，这是家主的命令。”雷管家毫无松口之意。  
“我知道，”许悠抱着文件上了车，拿出镜子将自己好好打理了一番，“父亲已经是震怒了吧。”  
雷管家在正驾驶位上正襟危坐：“您是知道家主的性子的，又何必拿这种事情来激他。”  
“我有分寸，”许悠倚着靠垫，微闭上眼，“父亲一直都不喜欢我，既然如此，我也就顺了他的意好。”  
“少爷，”老管家叹了口气，“再怎么说，您才是许家的人，才是这主位最正统的继承人。”  
许悠漫不经心地摆了摆手：“我是相信因果的的人。”  
…………………………  
“你倒是好能耐，”许家家主满脸冰寒，“一个男人，就把你的家族和位置都骗走了？”  
许悠随手拿了一本书，懒懒地勾起笑容：“这可是父亲您惹下的因果，我只是替您还债而已，您还要怪我。”  
许家主用手杖狠狠地在地上敲了几下：“什么鬼话的因果，你干脆去观里修行好了，亏你还在族里学了这么多年，我还不如去福利院领养个孩子好了，肯定比你有良心。”  
“那您就当是领养一个好了，反正荆绝又不是我们家的，您自己去和他商量一下，让他改姓许，这国家不还是许家的？您哪就是老了脑子不好用，也该更新一下了。”许悠抬头看了他一眼，慢悠悠地回了他几句。  
许家主差点一口气没喘上来：“你、你这个逆子！”  
“您注意点身子啊，可别气坏了，我这逆子的小身板可受不了您那么大的气。”许悠扔了书，向门口走去，“况且因果这东西，可是过犹不及的顽物呢，荆绝会把这地方弄成什么样我可不知道，过了的话，结局怎么样谁说得准。”他走到门口处，停下了脚步：“啊，也不只是他。”他轻笑几声，缓步离开。

二、启  
高挑冷艳的女子环着手臂，站在一个看上去十分纤细的男子面前：“那个姓荆的男人前几天又来追求我了，怎么玩都是那一套真是烦死了，要不是你不许，他早就进了不知道哪个黑巷子被人搞死了，以前只是个平民，现在得个势就拽成这样真是让人看不下去。我说许悠，你就打算这时候走人，留我一个人应付那个脑子有病的家伙？”  
许悠比女人还美丽的脸上露出了名为委屈的神情：“真儿~你总不会让我跳火坑的，哪？”  
黎真揉了揉发胀的额角，忍住了想揍自家闺蜜一拳的冲动：“所以，你就把我当个ball扔过去了？”  
“真儿~你要帮我。”许悠使用了他的终极技能【Puppy Eyes】。  
黎真的脸色变得有些复杂，她心内天平在平衡点左右摇摆了一会儿后，果断地砸到了地上。她伸手搂住许悠的脖子把他按到沙发上：“快说，我会反悔的。”  
“真儿放放放放……”许悠喘不过气。  
黎真给他一个鄙夷的眼神：“男人，怎么能如此娘气，至少要有这个，“她秀了秀自己的肱二头肌，“还有这个。”她又秀了秀自己健美的腹肌。  
许悠表示：压力山大，臣妾做不到啊！而且亲爱的青梅，请保持你知性女性的风范好吗，动不动掀衣服秀肌肉这种习惯快去掉啊去掉！“我希望你和他结婚生孩子。”他说。  
“What？！”黎真手一紧，差点勒出一条人命。  
许悠扯了条围巾护住自己脆弱的咽喉：“咳……只有你的家族才能牵制住他在朝中的势力，所以最好的方式就是联姻，真儿你在乎贞操吗？”  
“我三岁骑马的时候那东西就不见了，倒是许悠你，和男人做的感觉怎样？”黎真进一步地拉近和许悠的距离，贴在他耳边问道，“据说超爽诶。”  
“连你都骗不了的人能有什么技术，”许悠翻了个白眼，“说不定找个时间和你419都比和他感觉好。”  
“……其实你是在说我情商低吧。”黎真一头黑线，“嘛，算你欠我一个人情，等你回来时我会找你讨回来的，这件事老子我就帮你做了。”  
许悠给她一个天真妩媚的笑。  
黎真把掀开的衣服拉回原来的位置：“既然这样，你什么时候回来？”  
“说不准吧，貌似南离太和那边气候不错，可能我会多待些时候吧，不过……”他的嘴角隐现一个神秘的微弧度，“也可能有什么意料之外呢，我觉得。”  
“神棍你够，”黎真张开双臂，“最后给我抱一下。”  
许悠犹豫地向前探了探身子，然后被狠狠搂进了一个波涛汹涌的怀抱：“真儿……胸……放开，太……大。”  
第二天上飞机前，许悠做了一晚上凄惨溺死的梦。

三、初  
三年后，南离太和。  
远离被黑暗的政治包裹着的首府，许悠过上了他没有经济危机也没有事做得愉快的“流放”生活。  
吃饭睡觉去书店，如果去掉后三个字，那么这真是肉畜的美好时光。  
南离太和是个温暖的地方，虽然时尚却不做作，虽然喧嚣却不吵闹，虽然总有点头之交却没有刻意结交。  
不过也不是完全的平淡如水，许悠每天午后都会去一家百年老书店，定期买一些书作为报酬，但更多的还是仅仅就着书卷古旧的气息，享受整个下午的安宁。  
两年前，有个人和他做了同样的举动。  
但是个很淡雅的男人，身上有一种竹一样的气息，许悠不知道他来的第一次是什么时候，不过这又有什么关系呢。  
和那个男人有了点深交，是在一个光线太过柔和，温度太过怡人的秋日午后，许悠看着一本散文集，接着就被暖得睡了过去，等他醒过来，他发现自己倚着一个人的肩膀，身上还披了一件黑色的外套。  
他睡了三个小时，那人是夏景。  
后来，他就经常看着书到睡着，仔细想想，其实是因为夏景身上嗅不到的气息太失了烟火气，让他无法保持着象征阴谋诡计的清醒。  
他被夏景指尖冰凉的冷意唤醒，从他怀里抬头一脸迷糊地望着他；“……夏？”  
“明天，我得回去了，回首府，应该很久都不会回来。”夏景用他一贯淡然的语气说道。  
“哦……嗯？”许悠吃力地睁眼，逆光的角度让他看不清夏景的表情。他疲倦地笑了笑，又躺了回去，拽了夏景的衣角把刺眼的光线隔绝。  
他感到夏景将他散乱的发丝抚平，带点无奈地唤：“许……以后来首府的时候要记得来找我，我的号码你知道。不来也没关系，我回来了会来找你。”  
许悠在衣服下勾起一个和然地笑：“你随意……”他往夏景的怀里又躲了躲，“我再睡会儿。”  
他没有告诉夏景他的名字，就如他固执地只叫他“夏”一样，他也要求夏景只能叫他“许”。抛去即位家族，清平一国中姓许的遍地都是。  
夏景不会是个平凡的人，但再不平凡，他也查不出许家还有个养在深闺里的大少爷。这样不平凡的人当然知道这意味着什么，有人比他更不平凡，可聪明的人就不会太管这些了，他们有自信去面对未知。  
夏景有自信，聪明，也有实力。  
许悠感到他的手顺着柔顺的发丝沿曲线抚到了腰腹位置，这是个不带情色的动作，尽管这种动作进行时，不是肉体战争就是生死相搏。  
许悠柔软的腰肢在不舒服的触感下动了动，然后夏景移开了手，给他调整出一个更舒服的姿势。  
嗯，因果线。

四、源  
“悠儿，我来接你回首府。”一个着装高档得体的男人对面前比他低了个头面容秀丽的男子说道。  
许悠的眼中含着泪，却还是保持一副坚强的模样，不让泪水不争气地滑下：“你走，我不想看见你！”  
“悠儿，”荆绝心疼地唤了一声，“是我错了，原谅我。”  
许悠撇过头不看他：“你才没什么需要我原谅的，你不是都娶妻生子了吗，你不是说过你恨我吗，我都把地位和权力交给你了，你还来找我做什么？”  
荆绝握着他的肩膀强行让他看向自己：“黎真死了。”  
“你……”许悠眨着水润的眸子看他。  
“不是我害的，”荆绝把美丽的人儿按进自己的怀里，“她生下荆天后身子没养好，没几月就走了。”  
他曾经认为自己最恨的人是许悠，因为他的母亲抢走了本应是他父亲的人，他抢走本应属于自己的许家大少爷的位置，可当他将许悠逼出了首府，成功坐上那个位置的时候，他才发现，许悠早已占了他心里最重要的那个位置，他甜美的微笑就像一味蛊，已经在不知觉间入了骨，进了魂。  
许悠就是上天给他的原罪。  
隐忍的啜泣声自他的怀中传出，荆绝感到胸口有一处暖意在逐渐蔓延，他抬起许悠的下巴，吻上他被咬的红艳的双唇，肆意地索取。  
良久，他放开了仍然没学会换气的美丽青年，将他的头靠在自己的肩膀上：“悠儿。”  
“嗯？”许悠调整着心跳，脸已经红得烫人。  
“我会带你回去，你没有拒绝这个选项。”荆绝霸道地说。  
“嗯……你欺负人。”许悠羞涩地说道。  
荆绝的手在他的腰上游移：“你没有不同意的权力。”  
“……好。”许悠闭上了眼睛。

五、延  
“我回来了，是，还没那么快，我当然知道什么最重要，嗯，好的，偶尔也给人一点休闲啊，一点挑战性都没有，明白，请给我留一个名额，我自有分寸，哪能啊，您才是我们要学习的长辈，您放心，是，我是信因果的，嗯，您保重身体。”  
许悠挂了电话，将小巧的机子镶进了表带的一个凹槽中，拿起旁边看了一半的书重新看起来。  
三、二、一。他在心中倒数。  
“许哥哥你在吗？”抱着大大的书的小小的孩子闯进了安静的房间，左右看了一下后扑进许悠的怀里，“许哥哥！”  
【熊孩子】使用【超大本欧式复古烫金印花硬皮厚本童话大全】对【玩家许悠】造成“HP-正无穷”伤害。  
不过许悠还是强撑着露出一个“弥塞亚的微笑”。  
“许哥哥今天讲这个吧。”二八芳龄的老青年完全没有被叫嫩了的羞耻感，他拿过荆天手中的书，看到了上面金闪闪五个大字----“美女与野兽”。  
童年中只有黑童话的许悠带着温柔的笑关上了书：“不，今天我们讨论另一件事。”他看着怀中的孩童，“你知道你的母亲吗？”  
荆天点点头，又摇摇头。  
“嗯？”许悠给了一个鼓舞的表情。  
“父亲说他喜欢你，你会是我唯一的妈妈，我知道我有个体弱多病的母亲，她在生我不久后就病逝了，但我不清楚她究竟是怎样的一个人，我对她没有记忆。”荆天埋在他的怀里，声音和情绪都闷闷的。  
体弱多病+黎真？  
许悠觉得自己短路的神经至少需要万年的恢复时间。  
他把荆天搂得更紧了一点：“你的母亲呢，不能说是一个绝代极艳的女子，但姿容也是极美的。她对于外人是一种高傲冷漠的态度，对于亲友却是非常关怀的，我小时便和她一起玩乐，也是知道她那或傲或柔的性子下埋的那份温婉的。”  
“那为什么母亲会嫁给父亲，我听说母亲应该嫁给许哥哥的本来。”荆天稚声问道。  
“个人有个人的想法吧、你母亲的选择我也不是太知道，可能就是莫名其妙转了爱，我也不会硬要逼迫她履行那个旧约。”许悠缓缓答道。  
“……父亲不是很喜欢我，我也不喜欢他，许哥哥，你真的会做我的新妈妈吗？”  
许悠轻轻地放下他：“我也不知道啊，这事情也不是我提出来的，且行且过吧。那么今天就到这里吧，你再不会少府会有很多人担心的。”他伸手帮荆天整理了一下衣服。  
“他们才不是在担心我呢，只是想拿钱而已。”荆天不高兴地嘲讽了一句，“许哥哥是好人，我会保你安全的。”  
荆天的脸和荆绝是同一模板的，看到孩子一本正经的表现，许悠忍不住捏了捏他的脸，就当是在捏成年的荆绝幼年版好了：“乖孩子。对了，今天的话是我们的秘密哦。”  
“我们两个的？”荆天睁大了水润的双眸。  
许悠微笑着点了点头。  
荆天抿唇，脸上浮出小小的红晕。他别扭地踮脚在许悠脸上“chu~”了一口，然后一字未留地跑了出去。  
椅上的青年眯起眼叹了口气：“那么……”

六、渡  
“国主，您不应该将悠少君带回首府。”廷下，右丞谏言而出。  
荆绝在王座上皱起了眉：“我不认为这有什么。”  
“自您登上主位以来，许家一直在试图夺回继承位却没有成功的原因便是缺少了继承人，如果悠少君一直被压制在南离太和的话，许家纵有天大的能耐也跨不过那道坎，可您现在将悠少君带回了首府，只要许家的人和那些支持许家的余党稍一篡改您的事迹，您就可能成为夺位的小人，还请国主为了您的国位稳定，尽快除去悠少君，这样一来震慑了肖小，二来又消除了国内最大的隐患，请国主细思。”右丞的话语不留余地，但也的确是最直白地点出了问题所在 。  
“悠儿爱我，他是我的人。”荆绝说道，“他绝不会做出任何对我不利的事情。”  
右丞并没有松口：“臣自是信任您的判断，但整个朝堂之上必定会有人质疑您的决定，依臣之见，您应该采取一些行为，让那些心有易主之意的人明白，无论悠少君是在偏远的南离太和还是在首府，他们都没有翻身的可能。”  
荆绝想了想，觉得这话还是有道理的，虽然他很自信于许悠对他的感情，但总有些事情是要做给别人看的。  
“你认为有什么可做的？”他问。  
“臣以为，您可以以悠少君的归来为名头，举办一场舞会，首府的上层阶级人数一直是固定的，他们必定能认出新回首府的悠少君，到时候您再和悠少君之间进行一些可以让别人看出主次地位的互动，我想他们会明白的。”右丞提出了自己早就想好的方案。  
荆绝用手敲击着扶手，这代表他处于思索状态。几分钟后，他下了自己的决定：“就这么做吧，三天后的晚上在殿内举行一场扮装舞会，人员由你来通知。”  
“是，国主。”右丞躬身行礼。

七、顺  
一场扮装舞会中该穿什么，这是个严肃的问题。  
看着床上由荆绝的贴身侍女亲自送来，据说是首府最著名设计师本年度唯一作品，镶金镶玉镶钻的……哥特式泡泡裙，许悠第一次有了想要掀桌的冲动。  
穿、这、个、我、就、去、死！  
妩媚精致的面孔下是被黑气完全染黑的灵魂。  
许悠冷着脸把华美的裙子折好扔在了床上，换上了早已准备好的白色长袍，他的角色定义是救世主弥赛亚，同时他也带上了贴有洁白羽绒的精致全脸面具，只露出上挑的丹凤眼，如果之后荆绝问起的话，他就说是为了给他个惊喜吧。  
他走进金碧辉煌的大厅，将见到的每一个人的相貌行为，与自己最近拿到的资料一一对上号。舞会正处于第二支舞的时段，领了第一支舞的荆绝暂时退出，留给臣子们一段自由的交流时间。  
许悠随意地接受了一个走近的人的邀请，顺着音乐节拍划入舞池。一曲又是一曲，男步或是女步，他都可以驾驭自如，这是贵族家的少爷从小就要掌握的技能，比起荆绝三步一踩的舞技，他的技艺才能说是真正可以拿的上台的。  
《花之舞》的旋律响起，许悠被交到了另一个人的手中，面前的人身上有一种极淡的气息，让他昏昏欲睡。  
他抬头，看着现舞伴熟悉的冷肃面孔和他身上十分搭气氛却略有违和的带黑色小翅膀的堕天使服装。  
灰色地带，光暗交战。  
你面对阴影，将光明置之于后，因你心怀之，虽手握杀戮之刃，亦不忘初心。  
不小心想多了的许悠在面具后做了个俏皮的表情，他顺着舞伴揽在他腰上的力度拉近彼此的距离，保持在一个亲密而不逾矩，能听见对方话语却不会让他人听到的身位，带笑地说道：“夏……右丞阁下是吗？”  
舞伴带着他缓缓转出中心的位置：“是我，许……少君。”  
“要除掉我吗，夏，我记得你很是支持皇室。”许悠对他展露出白绸下纤细的脖颈，这种角度和距离，可是最好动手的，他看了很久才选好时机的。  
夏景的眼中是一贯的淡然：“别着凉了，许。”  
不是有你在吗，我无所谓啦。  
许悠轻声说道，“夏，你爽约了四年，打算怎么赔我？”  
“总有时间的。”夏景带了温和情绪的声音如秋夜中的大提琴一般醇厚，“况且我忠的是在位者。”  
“狡猾，难怪先祖说，堂上最可能里不对外的人就是看上去最正直的人，”许悠撇嘴，趁一个旋转的时机勾住夏景的脖子留了句话，“我等着。”  
颤抖的和弦中，一曲落下尾音，刚离开夏景的怀抱，许悠的手腕就被拉住了，返回的国主将他拉到了平台上，没有太加以控制的手劲让许悠暗暗皱了眉。  
荆绝将他搂在了自己的怀里，一手环着他的腰，另一手摘下了他的面具：“我的弥赛亚，我的悠儿，这是为你而举行的欢迎晚会，和大家打个招呼吧。”  
许悠的脸上有淡淡的倦意，长时间的舞蹈让他的脸颊上泛着浅浅红晕，搭配那双妖媚的眼眸和因为取下面具而有些散乱的黑发，显得比平常媚了几分。  
贵族的舞会，在群舞的结束后会有一段小小的休息时间，这是给予主人和客人整理着装的时间，对于贵族来说，出现在公众的面前时必须保持良好的仪态，即使只有一个微小的皱痕，也必须进行最认真的处理，而现在……  
无论是为了给个下马威还是仅仅时机选错，这种事情都是不能够一言而过的。  
许悠对下面的人笑了笑，在掠过夏景不满的目光时顿了顿，然后装作害羞地低下了头，掩去墨色眼眸中汹涌的海潮。  
白袍之下，男人的手开始不怀好意地游移，许悠的眼底闪过了不悦，但还是红着脸软在他的怀里。  
先出去，然后有的是理由拒绝。  
怀着这样的想法，他小小地发出一声隐忍的喘息，荆绝的气息乱了一瞬，然后当着所有人的面打横抱起他准备离去，去度过一个美好的夜晚。  
不过他忘了，这里都是些什么人。  
许悠靠着荆绝的胸膛，在没有人看得见的一边唇角处，勾起了一个表意不明的弧度。

八、继  
后廷中开始传开一个消息，大致的意思是：许家前少君勾引了现国主。国主已经有三天不参政了。  
“勾引？可能有吧，但他不上朝就和我没关系了。”面对荆天一脸紧张的问话，当事者吸了口草莓酸奶，无所谓道。  
荆天拽住他的衣角：“可是，明明没干过又可以澄清的事情，就没有必要忍下去了啊。”  
许悠笑着把他的头发揉乱：“可我需要它们。”  
“哈？！为什么？”  
“这里太闷了，有些事情我还没做好心理准备。本来就算没有这个谎言，我也会设计一个理由让自己被逼走，现在有现成的，不是更好吗？”  
习惯傲娇的孩子沉默了许久：“……你要去哪儿，许哥哥？”  
“回南离太和，有件事情我已经拖了很久，都要奔三的人了，再不完成它我会后悔一生的。”许悠把孩子抱上自己的腿，意外发现他认真时嘴角抿出的那个弧度，像极了好友。  
荆天于是又别扭着沉默了好一会儿：“那、那我什么时候去找你是被允许的？”  
“这个……等你父亲开始宠幸第一个女人的时候，你就可以来找我了。”许悠答道。  
熊孩子在他的腿上磨蹭了很久，发誓拉钩后又磨叽了很久，知道要到了告别kiss后，才想回头又不想让人知道他想回头地，一步三磨蹭地走了。  
So，第二天，荆绝国主在许少君的桌上发现了一封书信，上面用柔弱而坚强的语气说明了他离开他的原因，并表示他从此会离开首府，不再打扰他的生活等等。  
悠少君抓准了一个特别关键的要点，那就是，遇上右丞公假日的国主，智商是不能指望的。  
等他成功想到悠少君的去处，估计青丝成雪是跑不掉的。  
“喂，你在哪儿？有点自制力好吗……我在南离，好歹我有人陪啊你个孤家寡人。是谁？被人骗了别哭着回来，不、要，反正你自己过好了就是，到时再说吧。”  
冬日的街道上，秀丽的青年笑着挂了通讯，然后乖乖任身边的男人给自己戴上手套：“明天去哪？”  
“随你。”

九、连  
“我说，夏，你……看得见吗？”许悠睁大了双眸，但还是只看见一片黑暗。  
“看不见，要叫人吗？”  
“不要，乐趣不就在这里吗？”  
许悠摸索着在桌上找了颗草莓扔进自己嘴里。  
来黑暗餐厅是他的想法，好不容易把忙碌的右丞从首府拐出来，赴他四年前答应的约，怎么能像那些小女生一样游乐场电影院逛几圈就满足了，当然是要有些不一样。  
就算是因此睡到早上十一点就被夏景拉出被窝，套了件衣服就被塞进副座，一路迷茫地被牵进餐厅，头脑空白地被布菜完毕也是值得的！  
黑暗的环境会给人以未知的恐惧感，“Element Magic”的老板明显知道这一点，但他并没有和其他的黑暗餐厅主一样播放舒缓的纯音乐，而是将每一个单间隔离并隔音，在墙中造出道路，用水流填满，以得到最自然的流动声。  
只有两个人的空间很空旷，即使看不到食物也不会因此而烦躁，反而在轻盈水声的安抚下，逐渐生出了另一种不同的想法。  
比如……  
“这里的鱼籽很不错，你可以试一试。”胡思乱想的许悠被一颗弹性与口感俱佳的球状物打乱了思维，带点脆性的外皮破裂后，溢出的液体充满了香与鲜的滋味，在口中弥漫。  
他抿了口茶，让余味多点存留的时间：“至少是十年份的大白鲟卵，水中黄金，天哪你花了多少钱？”  
“送的。”夏景淡淡答道，“老板说近来他们家宠物心情不错，但他是吃素的，所以就当做赠品送给食客。”  
许悠拿着叉子，随机性地戳下去，开始快速填满自己的胃囊：“楼板尊似土猴（老板真是土豪）。”  
“许，贵族的形象。”夏景抽了张纸递过去，但在接近那个恒温生物时被拦下了。许悠握着他的手举到唇边，带有薄茧的指腹触到了温热的唇瓣，然后是柔软的舌尖。虽然知道对方看不到，但许悠还是勾出了一个魅惑的笑容，末端上挑的眉眼看着面前的一片黑暗，他知道他在看。  
夏景叹了口气，准备先收拾一下桌子。  
不干脆，也就这点上姓荆的能超过夏了。许悠想着，拽着夏景向右滚去，两人的身体撞上了被烘得温暖的被褥，许悠两手撑在夏景的身旁，整个人跨坐在他身上。  
夏景静静地看着他在自己身上脱了外套长裤扯低领口，即使他看不见任何，然后他轻松地换了个位置，吧许悠压制在身下，淡然地开口：“别太着急。”  
许悠欲出口的话语被男人的吻堵在了嗓子里，柔化成几声撒娇式的呜咽。男人的气息依旧很和缓，唇舌中带着他特有的闻不到的安宁气息。许悠放开了牙关，让腔体熟悉另一个人的触感，不同于喜欢彰显自己存在的荆绝，夏景的吻和他的人一样淡然，只是浅浅地徘徊，偶尔交缠却又不过分深入，让许悠想要主动的同时又去不了那份羞涩。  
他的吻渐渐向下，衣物从领口处松散开，露出暂时无法看见的白皙肌肤。他的唇贴在动脉的位置，感受奔涌的血流，小小地吮吸了一下便继续向下。许悠的呼吸乱得彻底，他皱着眉想解开夏景的衣服，却发现那对于现在的他实在太过于繁复。  
夏景的技术算不上多好，但尺度却把握得恰到好处，所有的男人都有自己的一份傲性，许悠也不例外，比起莫名其妙要了他还把他当女人用的那个人，夏景是在对待一个同性，他知道怎样激起一个男人的欲望，当他处于上方，下方的人会有被征服的感觉，却不会有被驯服的反感。  
“夏……”他用喑哑的嗓音唤。  
夏景没有答他，只是又换了个姿势，他靠在床头，让许悠靠在他的身上，而他仍是埋首于他的颈侧。  
“够了。”夏景停了吻，平静地开口。  
许悠挑眉，努力调节着呼吸节奏：“你不要我，在嫌弃？”  
“怎会。”夏景吻了吻他濡湿的眼睫，“太早让你得到，你会去死。”  
“呵，你有毒吗，难道？”  
“己没有注意过，但你没有欲望。你做的一切只是为了玩闹，你随时都准备好放弃自己的生命，必须有一件东西是你欲得而求而不得的，你才会活下来。”  
许悠嗤笑：“你未免太高看自己。”  
“或许。”夏景不置可否，“你做什么我不干涉，我只负责你的底限，至少暂时，你放不下我。我能确定你会陷进来，因为我不认为我的规划无用。”  
许悠沉默了半晌，泄愤般地咬了他的下唇：“见鬼的明谋！”  
夏景安抚性地揉了揉他的头发，把手从缝隙伸了进去。  
半勃起的性器被握住套弄，许悠喘息了一声，用夏景的唇堵住自己快压抑不住的呻吟。男人本来就不是用后面来获得快感的，要紧处被薄薄的硬皮摩擦，透明的水液从前孔中泌出，使本来只有水声的室内多了一种粘腻的暧昧声响。  
这具身子七年来没有被人碰过，即使是自己也没有。贵族是不能被欲望所主宰的，所以自亵这种东西许悠从来没有做过，唯一一次的体验不仅是被强迫的而且一点感觉都没有，现在被这么逗弄，他几乎是要当即投降。  
“夏、夏……让我、嗯……”过多的快感逼出了青年的生理性泪水，但这不能给他任何安慰，他几近赤裸，只剩一件白衫半挂在身上，而夏景除了被他扯开的一颗扣子，什么都整整齐齐。许悠裸露的表皮细胞蹭在他硬质的西服上，引起了电流般的战栗：“会死……夏，放了我、啊……”  
他的声音卡在了中间，浓稠的白浊溅在床单和夏景的手上，许悠感到自己的腰以下完全没了知觉，大脑则被一种冲撞性的兴奋填满，潮水般的疲意涌了上来，他勉强抓住了一根稻草：“夏……你呢？”  
“我自己解决。”夏景的声音仅仅带了一点低沉，他用毛巾给许悠做了简单的清洁，然后拉过被子将他包裹在内，“睡吧，许。”  
“嗯……”

十、流  
许悠现在是真的觉得有些丢脸。  
把午餐变成“你是吃它还是吃我还是先吃它再吃我”的场面是他一开始就想做的，但最后竟然变成自己爽睡了旁边的还硬着就完全不对了！  
夏景那性子肯定不会觉得有什么不对，可是、可……  
二十八岁诞辰已过的许悠第一次陷入“恋爱魔咒”中。  
由于“害羞”这个正当理由，许少君已宅家一周，而从老管家那里收了消息的夏景并没有去影响他。  
门铃响了。  
心不在本位面的许悠飘着打开门，看到了脸色严肃衣着呆萌的一颗童球。  
“……天天？”  
“我看到父亲和一个女仆滚进了花田，所以我就过来了。”荆天努力用稚嫩的声音装出成熟的样子。  
“哦……”许悠点头表示明白，并且在心中给荆绝的“花心”标签换成了“种马”标签，“等等，天天你一个人来的？”  
荆天点头：“嗯，几个月前我就办了各种签证，只是没什么出来的想法，现在有了就出来了。”  
没有成人监护就可以办签证真是不科学。许悠瞄了一眼荆天身后饱满却十分小巧的背包：“没有带书吗？”  
“我来找母亲。”荆天不顾惊悚的眼光投射，“德安尼亚帝国的希丝洛王女给我的私人通讯站发了消息，说她过一段时间会来南离太和，让我接个机。”他突然变得有些羞涩：“对不起啊许哥哥，这样你就不能当我的妈妈了。”  
“……完全不用说对不起的。你母亲还好吧？”  
“因为许哥哥讲过一些关于母亲的事，所以我在国家档案里看了一些关于母亲的记录。从希丝洛王女发来的照片上看，除了肌肉又结实了几分外，母亲过得还是很好的。”荆天严肃地答道。事实上他一直是个早慧的孩童，只是在宫廷内为了保护自己，必须装得天真又傲慢，这样才比较像他的父亲。现在出了首府这座囚牢，他自然就恢复了本来的性格。  
许悠点头：“真儿想要壮硕的肌肉很久了，你也不要拦她，只是要注意自己的安全，我不确定你能在她的健美体形下撑多久。”他一脸心有余悸的表情。  
荆天开始重新在脑中涂出“母亲”这个人物的形象：应该没有……那是牛头人吗？  
“好的，这几天我希望暂住在这里，希望许哥哥能同意。”  
许悠侧身让过一条路，从鞋柜里拎出一双小一码的毛绒拖鞋：“当然，我亲爱的小王子～”  
荆天面无表情：“夏太太。”  
“……你父亲是怎么滚到花田里去的？”  
“我推的。”  
“……”

十一、承  
最后的最后，许悠还是拉着夏景去了一回游乐园，虽然其名义为“给荆天小少爷接风”，但荆天少年仅仅表示“做电灯泡太累了，尤其是在双方都无视电灯泡的前提下”。  
KEG里，许悠叼着薄荷冰奶的吸管，整个人靠在荆天的身上：“夏，你快要回去了吧。”  
即使在店里，扣子仍扣在最上一个的男子身穿长款黑色风衣，偶尔抿一口正宗的大吉岭红茶：“机票已经订好，是三天后的晚上，我的公假日是每年一个月。”  
“你不是请了四年份的？”  
“不，只有一年。”夏景握住他伸过来的手，“国主管不好政务，我不希望清平这个国家衰败下去。”  
许悠顺着他的力道坐直了身子：“夏真是国家的忠犬。”  
夏景笑了笑，没有回答。  
话语就这么销熄了下去，荆天自顾自地用终端和希丝洛王女交流着关于黎麻麻的信息，许悠把位置换到了夏景的身边，倚着他的肩膀絮叨地说着什么。  
生活，情感，来得热烈澎湃，不如似水一般温和流过，人最终要的是个港湾，即使它看上去虚无缥缈。  
“哪，夏，给个告别吻吧。”良久，许悠抬头正视夏景的眼睛，狐媚样的丹凤眼中只有一人的倒影，“我还要等一段时间，我也会努力的，你得在首府等我。”  
听到这句话，荆天不识趣地打断了两个人之间的温存气氛：“希丝洛王女和母亲已经到了南离太和，我会住到公馆那里，放心，安全问题我会注意的，许哥哥可以一个人等。”  
“天天你一定情商低，”许悠甩了冷漠的孩子一个白眼，“夏……”  
夏景看着他孩童般的举动，轻抬起他的下巴凑了上去，是淡淡的薄荷味，又有萦绕在上的牛奶香。他依旧浅尝即止，淡雅的茶气混进了唇舌之间。许悠的技术一直都不差，和荆绝的话，装作不会换气而憋到脸红是很难过的，和夏景之间，明明他比较熟练，却总是输给那份浮云之淡，心率、呼吸、血液流速、口腔敏感点，本以为只有女人才会有的表现，却……  
“你们，在干什么？！”愤怒而压抑的吼声从旁边传来，许悠还没弄清楚发生了什么，就被拽离了夏景的身边。闯进来的男人还带着一大群的跟班，他们迅速地驱散了人群，只留下中心包括荆天在内的四个人。  
怎么这么快……许悠在心中哀叹一声，他的手腕被握得生疼，不过他也不想去深究。  
风尘仆仆的荆国主，一收到消息就从机场赶了过来，却“震怒地”发现自己看上的男人正在被自己最信任的大臣“强”吻，他“泪光盈盈”地“挣扎”着，却抵不过对方“野兽般的”力量，而自己“弱小的”儿子在旁边站着，脸上满是“惊恐的”表情。  
因为店内“一个人都没有”，所以荆绝很直白地转过身，一边摇着许悠的肩膀一边吼叫：“你这个贱人，你引诱了我还不算，你还要勾引我的臣子！！！！！”  
许悠表示自己很无奈，不过他被摇得说不出话。为了一次性避免麻烦，他干脆地用舌尖顶破了臼齿间隙的一个囊状体，后颈处猛然感到了一阵眩晕，紧接着便是黑暗来袭。  
吵死了。

十二、伏  
这应该可以算是被囚禁了。  
因为他突然的“昏迷”，荆绝什么都来不及追究就把他带回了首府。宽敞的庭院，被除去舌头的冷漠仆人，高高筑起的六米高围墙包裹着三层的豪华别墅，这就是现在许悠所在的地方。没有和他说话的人，没有信号，没有任何娱乐，一切如同死寂，除了定时在门外出现的送返女仆。  
他知道这个地方，在他还是个不天真的孩童时，许家主曾带他来过这个地方，来看他的“大伯”，一个本应登上国主位的人，一个除了傻笑吃饭和排泄，忘记了一切人类习惯的人。  
这里，是真正的皇室“私人”庭院。  
他该说是荣幸吗，要知道有资格住在这里的人，都是国主要求“好好照顾”，不能让他“因意外”而死亡的人。不过这样说来，他的确是该住在这里没错。  
但是荆绝怎么可能会想到这一点呢，那个男人估计就是觉得这里偏远又冷清荒芜，想晾他几天想给他点“小小惩罚”而已。  
许悠有些狡黠地勾了勾唇角。  
凭荆国主那蠢性子，第一个想法肯定是先和他“做一晚上”。让他知道什么是“勾引男人的惩罚”，不过很可惜，首医堂的那位首席就是给他那个“致死点刺激效应器”的阁下，对他的事知道得一清二楚，直接用“他做了会死，三年内”一句话堵死了种马牌的荆国主。  
而且，这个丰都一样的地方，他可是被“亲爱的”父亲逼着硬生生住到成年啊，就这点时间怎么够看。  
门外的铃铛被拉响了。  
许悠打开门，看见提着篮子的哑女仆长，安。  
她冷着脸张了张嘴，少了半根舌头的样子看上去有些阴森。  
许悠笑了，精通唇语的他能够看到安的话语：已开，请查收。  
同时他再一次表达了自己的不屑，如果庭院被最正确地使用，安绝不可能有机会“说话”，哪怕她是最熟悉监视死角的人。但七年来连薪水都没有收到的“工作人员们”现在早就不知道去了哪里，就更别提尽职尽责了。  
所以说父亲……许悠扶额在心中叹道：究竟是他不见您还是您不想与他见面啊，连为王根本都不懂的国主，除了一个空位子，貌似什么都不知道啊。  
女仆长开始无声地诉说着他需要的信息，王室内的、城邦中的、异邦的，许悠一边吃着篮子中的糕点一边点头，冷静地思索着接下来的步骤。  
情况就是这样的了。时机正好卡在许悠咽完最后一块糕点，安停下了她的“话语”，但篮子中依旧有着什么。许悠从其中取出了一把小巧的合金手枪，同时抛给安一把满子弹的沙漠之鹰。他抬起枪，稍瞄准后便击碎了隐蔽角落中数个或伪装或暴露的监控，声音没有引来任何人。  
“麻烦您了，十年内没有人会打扰您的生活，之后再下就不保证了。”他笑着靠近女仆长对准他的枪口，伸手按下墙上一颗装饰水晶，“诸位也暂时休息下吧。”  
安冷冷地看了他一眼，转身离去。

十三、曲  
“你既然自愿承担这个姓氏，就必须负起它所代表的那份义务。”二十五年前，他的父亲背对着他，这么说道。  
“我还不够强大，护不住她，你今后是否同我一样，由你自己决定。”二十二年前，母亲的坟前，父亲站着，然后单膝跪地。  
“你可以骄傲，可以不满，可以一腔热血，但你终究会死在这上面，我不会管你被鞭尸还是被吃。”十四年前，父亲高坐在主位上，俯视因群架而下跪受罚的他。  
“记住，任何时候你都不能信我，若非悬崖深渊，自我也不可信。”十二年前，父亲冷笑着杀了他的心腹。  
“我们来下盘棋，从你出生开始，我不会让你。”十年前，父亲头也不抬地，甩给公干刚回的他一句话。  
“天平最稳定的地方，亦是最会摇摆的地方。”九年前，基地核心人员全灭，黑手名为“父亲”。  
“我弃局。”四年前，父亲扔下所有事业。  
许悠自梦里醒来，后背已被冷汗浸透，他依旧在偏远的庭院度日，只是送饭的换了一个更年轻的女仆。  
“父亲啊……”他低低地叹着，下床到浴室，准备让自己彻底地冷静下来。  
冰凉的水打在温热的皮肤上，许悠想了想，觉得舒适比清醒重要多了，于是他踮脚伸手调高水温，挤出浴液在身上涂抹，并轻声哼起了歌。  
Living is life, but life is a lie.  
What can be find is not what I wanna to find.  
昏昏欲睡的感觉十分浓重，许悠耷着眼皮把自己揉干净，披上三层毛茸茸的浴巾后出了热气弥漫的浴室。  
对于政客，毫无防备是种致命的存在状态，但如果你已经发现不了你会因何丧命，那么请给自己一片逆鳞。  
作为一个远离权力中心七年的不称职政客，许悠只能表示，至少那片戳一下会死的东西他还有啊。  
“晚上好。”他顶着半湿的毛巾，趴在了来人的大腿上。  
出现在床头的人保持着沉默，屋内有光亮，但不是灯光，一盏幽绿色的冷烛在床头淡淡地晃动着，异域的香料在精致的银杯中被细细地烧着，丝缕烟气散发。  
皇家庭院的风格本就是东方复古式的，雕花的木质器具在暗光下让人有时空交错之感。  
“像梦一样假，你什么时候学了这些哄人的招数，没劲。”许悠低垂着眼，懒散地摆出“求安抚”的姿势。  
夏景的眼眸淡淡扫过他滴水的发丝和半开的浴袍，伸手按住不安分的青年，动作轻柔地擦拭他的头发：“会感冒。”  
许悠无所谓地动一下，环住男人的背把自己倚上去，呼吸间是没有任何味道的夏景的味道，像月夜中被风拂动的青竹一般幽冷，使那根锋利的线就在冷淡的经过中缠绕着他的颈，因而前后无路。  
“最后一次，”许悠拽下半湿的毛巾盖住夏景的眼睛，“我给你机会，最后一次。”  
隔着浴袍，夏景的手从大腿内侧滑到不凸起的小腹，触感蔓延至腰际，再向上覆盖了左胸，颈部被指尖划过，脸颊的余温仍留，那只手带来黑暗又给予光明，最后拂过上臂，握着手腕把毛巾连着手一起拿下。  
他是故意的。许悠看着那双平静的黑眸。

十四、转  
近来万事不顺的荆绝国主又摔了一个杯子。  
明明这七年来，一切都进展良好，现在却发现哪里都可以出错！他苦恼地用文书敲着桌子：暗部说经费不够淘了几个人，朝堂上右丞越来越沉默，压给自己的政务多了一倍，最气愤的是，首医堂的首席说几年内许悠是碰不得的，真是混账！  
从小，母亲就告诉他，许家继承人的位子是他的，是负心的许家主贪图利益娶了另一个家族的大小姐，抛弃了她，他才不在那个位子上的。所以他讨厌许悠，甚至是恨。  
所以他使计让许悠喜欢上他，让那个比女人还妩媚精致的少年心甘情愿把一切都给了他，然后他坐上那个位子，冷笑着把他赶出首府，他勾到了许悠的未婚妻，还生了孩子，告诉许悠他什么都不会让他得到。  
谁知道假戏真做，许悠住进他的心里，让那里只能有他一个人。荆绝忍了整整七年，终于没忍住，去南离太和找到了他，看到那个又秀美了几分，已经完全成熟的青年依旧眼神含情地看着他时，他把他带回了首府。  
当王的几年，他在朝堂上打压许家的势力，为了对抗老牌的几个大家族，他捧出背景绝对清白的夏景，终于是成效显然，不再有仗势欺人的事情发生。  
母亲的仇怨已报，正妻位的黎真又已病逝，他和许悠之间就没有了任何障碍，虽然自己的儿子似乎对许悠有了一些不该有的念头，但那算不上威胁。他会和许悠说清，然后他们一起就会幸福地过一辈子。  
明明一切正常，怎么就突然开始下滑了？！  
情绪激动下，荆绝摔了桌上最后一个杯子。  
为了不妨碍他的家庭和王位，许悠忧伤却毅然地离开了首府，等他好不容易解决完一堆政务去找他时，看到的却是夏景那样逾矩的举动，简直是无耻！  
作为自己的心腹，夏景不可能不知道许悠和自己的关系，居然敢私自勾引国主的人，呵，这家伙真是忘了是谁把他捧上这么高的位置！  
你能上去是因为我，现在我要你下来，你就得乖乖下来！  
荆绝决定这一阵的东西解决完后，他就会让夏景深刻地知道，什么叫“从天堂到地狱”！  
他发出几声冷笑，放声叫人：“来人，收拾！”  
挽着严谨发髻，身着黑白女仆装的侍女拿着扫帚轻轻走进，开始打扫地上的碎片。  
荆绝总觉得有哪里不对，他仔细看了看，才发现旁边那个女仆并不是平常在他身边娇小又会讨巧的小少女，而是一个面容平凡又身材普通的女人，从领结可以看出她是位女仆长：“你是……别院那边的？悠儿怎么了？”  
女仆并没有开口，这时门从外被推开，一个近侍慌慌张张地跑了进来：“国主，夏丞相进了别院，现在正和许少君在一起，他、他们……”他急得有些不清言语。  
荆绝满身煞气地站了起来，快步走向别院的所在，在他身后，是站姿端庄的女仆长和正在对她行跪式吻手礼的英俊近侍。

十五、合  
黑夜带给人恐惧与胆怯，但这并非来自于黑暗，而是源于黑暗掩饰下的未知。  
任何一切都是未知，因为心可以篡改一切表象所显。  
简朴的房间已完全换了样，来自伊兰部落的整块驼绒地毯铺满地面，柜子与床被搬走，取代以华丽的雷击纹原木桌椅，墙上的水晶壁灯点亮了空间，短几上烧着香味淡雅却长久缠绵的异域香料。椅上细心覆了金色的皮毛，容貌冶丽的青年单手支在扶手上，时不时看一眼身边冷淡的男人。  
瞄一眼推门而入的荆绝，许悠打了个小小的哈欠，扬起轻佻而惑人的笑容：“哈……晚上好，我亲爱的荆国主。”  
“悠、许悠，你在做什么？”本是来质问的荆绝，在看到他冷艳的笑容时心中忽然有了点不安，但这很快被气愤所取代，“夏景，你私见我的人，是准备造反吗？”  
“安静亲爱的陛下，我可不是想让您来骂街的，别一副隔壁王大娘的姿态对着别人。”许悠双手环在胸前，略抬了抬下巴，“那么现在，开始理一理我们的因果线。”  
夏景扯了扯嘴角，继续低头翻书。  
“夏……”许悠无奈地横他一眼，回头看着荆绝，“国主您自己找地方坐，我们从一开始说起。您说您之所以抢我的东西，是因为我父亲欠了您母亲，对吗？”  
不等人回答，他就继续说了下去：“这些年我也把事情理了一遍，我父亲一开始就和你母亲说清楚这只是一时情缘，他有自己的利益要顾，你母亲不同意和平分手，我父亲只能单方面断了联系。”  
“你母亲为此觉得十分委屈，她一气之下嫁了你父亲，几个月后她怀孕，腹中自然是你。”  
“然后，”许悠加重语气，“我父亲和我母亲订婚，几个月后才奉子成婚，我在我母亲身体里八个月，早产而生，那时你已经将近六个月，所以……”  
许悠摊手：“很明显，没有哪个女人会一时负气就决定终生，还在自己的’内心所爱之人’订婚之前就怀孕，再傻的人都做不出这种事情，你母亲心心念念的恨，你口口声声对我的恨，都不过是你们的妄想而已，你无权凭此对我有任何要求。所以我们之间的第一条因果线，是不存在的。”  
“第二，你娶了真儿，生下天天。”许悠冷冷皱眉，“别一副迷茫的表情，我说的是黎真和荆天。这是你自己的因果，与我的关系只在于真儿曾是我的未婚妻而已，但她的决定不是我能代为作出的，可你没有尽到应尽的义务。”  
“作为丈夫，你从没有给过真儿礼物和关怀，也不记得她的生日和你们的结婚纪念日，你甚至不让她出门。”  
荆绝反驳：“国家宴会的时候她收的礼物还不够吗，而且我事务那么多哪来时间陪她过节，何况黎真身子那么弱，在房里多休息才是好的，总是出门才不像话。悠儿，你是在怪我娶了她吗？我发誓，我从一开始只爱过你一个人。”  
许悠避开他侵略性强的眼神，低垂下眼帘：“你爱谁与我无关。你居然说真儿身子弱？你哪怕随便问个旧侍女，她都知道真儿是三岁骑马五岁习武十二岁宫里无人敢和她对招的强女子，她身子弱？呵。”  
“还有天天，真儿的肌肉和你的蠢都没遗传到算是个好消息，可连我都有的童年回忆他居然一点都没有，如果不是年龄，他的性子已经可以进裁判所了，几乎可以称为天生政客的天才，我不认为是应该骄傲的。”  
荆绝诧异：“荆天？不，荆天他只是个坏小孩而已。”他想到荆天和他自己小时候一模一样的相貌和臭屁拽拽的性子，不屑又自豪地哼了一声。  
许悠瞬间失语：“你……所以，第二条因果线是你自己剪断的，收尾由他们自己和你谈，不过……”  
“第三条，”他抢在荆绝发问前开口，“我不在乎国主位在谁手上，因为许家的根不在那个位子上，但这国家你不能毁。我说，你是不是登上国主位后就没有去见过我父亲？”  
荆绝哼了一声：“笑话，我怎么可能会去见他。”  
“因为是你要当国主，除了父亲，还有谁能完全了解这个国家。”许悠被他的理所当然堵得几乎哑口无言，“外交方面，百年交好的德安尼亚你没有去访问过，几个虽然小但矿脉极其丰富的附属国你也没有亲切关心，军事方面的事全是几位公级将军在管，政务也百分七十堆在左右丞身上，这几年，首府迁出率上升百分六十，清平财政也下降许多，简直是……”  
“所以，第三题怕因果线，国家，你马上就会失去它。”  
“许悠！”荆绝吼了出来，“你究竟在说什么？”  
“放肆！”相识十一年，许悠第一次拿出他从上位者处传承到的高贵气质，只是整肃了脸色，挺直了椎骨，逼人的傲然之感便尽显无遗，“论根本，你也不过是个平民，有什么资格和我平起平坐，真当这位子是你可以肖想的吗？”  
他冷冷地将双手搭在下巴下：“第四条因果线，我留着。”  
夏景的面部表情柔和了几分。  
而荆绝，事实上他真的不明白什么是因果线。  
“夏景这人我要了。”许悠自信地笑着，“也只有你才会认为找到这样的人是你自己慧眼识珠，是吧夏？”  
夏景不置可否地抬了抬头。  
荆绝从牙缝里挤出字来：“你们这两个贱人，究竟是从什么时候开始勾搭的？”  
“……你没救了，荆绝。反正夏我留下了，这因果我会自己补全，不过也不一定就是，因果可是未知陛下的宠儿呢。”他脸现虔诚，又恢复淡然的样子，“第四条因果线已转移，你身上没有我需要的东西了。最后和你说件事，黎家和许家都会退出，夏家和凌家加入，清平的圈子会继续稳下去。”  
“什、什么家什么家的是什么？”荆绝一脸迷茫。  
许悠有了种挫败感。  
“将死之人，其言也善。”夏景淡淡飘过来一句。  
“貌似用错了？”许悠纯良地眨眼，“管它呢。”

十六、终  
许悠叹了口气，还是说了下去：“父亲准备退出政治方面的一切事情，而我会入夏家，国主位也会当嫁妆一起随过去。因此许家会沦为二流的家族，夏家上位。黎家那边，和你斗了几年的黎家主觉得他身心俱疲，正好真儿去了德安尼亚，黎家就准备把重心转到德安尼亚帝国；至于凌家……请。”  
在他起身行礼时，门再一次从外打开，一个女子走进。  
银白色牡丹纹的旗袍配以低跟的绣鞋，，上是纯黑至腰的短款毛皮，墨色发丝挽起，明眸如水妆容艳丽，走进屋的美人身后跟着一位英俊侍者，看到许悠的行礼，她先将外披交给侍者，后向许悠微福回了个礼。  
荆绝总感觉那女人的长相有些熟悉，他仔细地观察了一会儿，忽然拍着桌子恍然：“啊，你不是别院的那个女仆吗？”  
“我来介绍一下。”许悠牵着女子的手，引她坐下，“这位是凌家大小姐凌攸晓，一般称她为安，安小姐也是别院的主事，当初凌家在与许家的政战中失败了，主脉几乎死绝，只留安小姐在别院和弃子们一起享受。现在你的出现使别院废了，我们干脆就卖个人情给凌家，让他们重新上位，这样体系里都是熟人，交道也就好打多了，是吧安殿下？”  
安无声地斜睨他一眼：［记得守诺便是。］她轻动嘴唇。  
“当然，美丽的安少君。”许悠道。  
“喂……为什么称她少君？”From不懂事的荆绝。  
不过，这一次总算不需要许少君开口，恭敬站在安身后的英俊侍者解释道，“清平为双族一主制，许家未完全掌权时，是与凌家争主位的，故安殿下亦是少君之一。”  
“而且，”许悠接道，“安殿下可是能以少女年纪和父亲正面对抗的鬼才呢，即使被变相囚禁，那几个附属国的首领也只信殿下的手书，真是好手段。”  
［你还年轻，许小子。］安说着，接过身旁侍者递来的一盏茶，是初春融雪煮的老君眉。不再少女的女子风姿依旧，蹙眉时还依稀能看出曾经的绝代风华，只是终究沉淀。  
许悠反驳不能时，庄严中带有轻佻转音的曲调响起，是他的私人通讯器：“喂，真儿？你等一下……”他伸手调了免提。  
“拖拖拉拉，许悠你哪？”黎真久违的声音在那头响起。  
“别院，和荆绝安殿下一起。”  
“What the hell?”  
“真儿你莫激动，”听到对面桌倒椅散的响动，许悠安抚道，“我和安殿下有协约，她不会动我。”  
“哦……希丝洛让我和你联系，有事吗？”  
“没什么大事……”  
“那我挂了！”  
“真儿～”许悠无奈，“我和荆绝谈完了，你和天天收尾。”  
“收啥子尾？天天你别抢……”面对的人明显换了一个：“许哥哥。”  
许悠笑眯眯：“天天，有什么想说的？”  
“友好合约我和希丝洛王女已经订了个雏形，你上位的时候派人来接任，我会辅助。”带有童稚的声音说得严肃。  
“我会的。不对你的papa说些什么？”  
荆天沉默了，或者也许是在和谁商量：“……我”  
“不，他不是荆天！”长久未出声的荆绝叫喊着，“荆天只是个未成年的小破孩而已，肯定不是对面那个谁！”  
荆天冷淡的童声再次响起：“德安尼亚的王位靠的是实力，而不是血统。其他的交给你了，许哥哥，我和母亲有空会回去，也许……到时候什么都是一样的，就像你说的因果。祝安……还有夏丞阁下和安殿下。”他挂了电话。  
安的嘴角翘起了几分：［少见的天才，不过还是个孩子。］  
许悠笑道：“现在，谁都不想让他再成熟下去。”他走到荆绝面前，看着目瞪口呆的男人，“所以，第二条因果线，断了。”  
他朝夏景伸手，得到一把被体温暖过的合金手枪，他慢悠悠地上了膛，后退一步，将枪口对准荆绝的额头。  
男人没有动，没有逃，不是他不想，而是整个房间里只有他是没有用过解药的。伊兰的美人和香料都是世界闻名的，而在某部分人眼里，毒药亦然。  
所以，荆绝甚至不能言语。  
“我二十九了。”许悠调整着位置，“二十一去南离，二十八正式回归，我受够你了荆绝，若不是你还算做了件事，这时间早就来了。”  
［聒噪。］安不屑地评价道，她侧过头，给了英俊的男侍一个深吻，继续悠哉看戏。  
过程再难，结局也许也短得简单。  
比如，一声枪响。  
Game over, poor guy.  
夏景合上书：“明天大典，早点睡，许。”他离开。  
［我走了。］安带着她的侍者离开。  
“晚安，然而……至少留个人整理不是吗？”

十七、余  
离许悠的上主位几近一月，旧臣自知，新臣慌而不乱，有些人不满夏家与凌家的莫名上位，却也在知事的人安解下不再关注，终于有了明白管事者的东都清平稳中有升，部落安，属国平，外交上与西都德安尼亚新女王希丝洛陛下签订百年合约，称得上是顺风顺水。  
外事皆定，内事嘛……  
皇家别院，会客厅，二几四椅，四人独坐。  
“你可以杀了他，许悠。”许家家主——许观书开口。  
“不，”许悠拒绝，“除非您先除去决杨阁下。”  
莫名躺枪的首医堂首席——寿决杨挑了挑眉，给自家冷面徒弟递过去一碟剥好的白嫩松子。  
“决杨。”许家主盯着寿首席保养极佳的两只手，得到一颗未去壳松子。  
父亲和决杨阁下愈加地相处温和了。许悠想到了小时候，医毒双绝的温柔绅士寿首席和杀人不动手的许观书家主，那些争锋相对的手段，竟也就在时间中发酵成了不一样的东西。  
他不认为这是对母亲的背叛，因为连父母自己都清楚，他们的政治婚姻十分美满。  
政客的伴侣，不是爱不爱，而是是否有利益冲突，是否对自己有害，是否长久。  
哪怕是长久与对方相斗，也是一种陪伴。  
如果能够同父辈们一样，用对方不致命的招数来点缀自己的生活，这何尝不是一种幸福。  
虽然最狠的一次，许观书家主在密室里昏迷三天，救过命来还不清醒了一月多，，而寿首席也被下了好几次病危通知书，可是依旧明白对方没有下狠手。  
外表看来，是互看不对眼的高傲优越的首席医者和无情残忍的天才政客，但实际……  
“父亲，”许悠说道，“暗中我会入夏家，让许家退出中心，但明面上我准备成为一个没有家族支撑的国主。”  
许观书饮了口茶：“说。”  
“我会在圈里说，因为近几年荆绝的事情，我伤了根本，无法留下后代，然后开始和夏为主位继承争斗。”  
“哦？打算斗下去……”  
“就像您和决杨阁下这十几年的暗毒之争一样，我准备和夏斗智，明面上这样，暗里就随它吧。”  
“嗯，你就计划就好，不过，”许家主看了眼自己美貌如花的儿子，“你是在下面的吧。”  
“……还没做到底。”因为夏实在是寡欲清心。  
寿决杨笑了出来：“观书，你管好自己也就是了，后辈们的事让他们自己解决。再说，这一报还一报的事，不就是小许说的因果吗。”  
夏景接了一句：“老师说，他没有在上下问题上输给过谁。”  
“决杨？”  
“精神上，难道我有服从过吗？”  
“倒也是。”  
“个人因果，不允断不允逆不允轻视。”许悠严肃地说道，“我留下夏这条线，可不是为了一时之乐。”  
“你们随意。”寿决杨站起身向外走去，“我没有管闲事的想法。不过别忘了，控制器这种东西……我还有一个。”  
许家主看了看两位后辈，跟上去与他并肩。  
“夏，”许悠伸出一只手，“多指教。”  
十指相扣，在篆烟轻萦的暖屋中。


End file.
